


this is so ooc for frank but fuck it

by Heeg



Series: Gay ass Frank Manera x self insert bullshit [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Furry, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, brief eddie gluskin reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: this is fuckin long jfc
Relationships: Frank Manera/Original Character(s)
Series: Gay ass Frank Manera x self insert bullshit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925944
Kudos: 1





	this is so ooc for frank but fuck it

**Author's Note:**

> hnng i wuv himb

"F-Frankie!" Raptor cried out, awakening from his slumber. The sudden noise startled the cannibal sleeping next to him. "What-what happened- What's wrong?" Frank asked, darting up to look at his boyfriend. Raptor turned to look at Frank, clinging onto him almost immediately. "Thank g-god, you're alive!" he said, tears already flowing down his cheeks. The human hugged him back and asked, "What happened? Ya had a nightmare?" "Y-you got shot.. Multiple times- I-I thought you died! " the tiger said, sobbing into his chest. Frank sighed, hugging him. "It's okay, cupcake... I'm here... I always will be..." he said, kissing Raptor's forehead.

"Ya wanna go outside? Maybe it'll take your mind off of it." Frank asked, wiping the tears from Raptor's face. "That would be nice..." he mumbled, smiling. They got up, Raptor putting his shirt on and Frank grabbing Raptor's travel backpack.

The two eventually found themselves outside, somewhere near the vocational block. "I'm sorry I hurt ya like that... Shoulda protected ya better..." Frank sighed, kissing Raptor's forehead. Raptor kissed him back, "It's just my crazy ass mind, you've got nothing to apologize for." They sat on the ground, Raptor taking out a wooden block and a knife to do his favorite pastime. As he began to cut away at the wood, the human looked at him, "Ya sure you're not gonna accidentally cut your self?" he joked. "Shut up, stinky." he responded, a faint smile appearing on his face.

Frank looked around and found some wildflowers. He got up to collect some, and tried to make a flower crown. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't bad either. He silently went up to his boyfriend and placed his creation on top of his head. "Heh. Ya look pretty cute. What are ya makin?" Raptor shrugged his shoulders, continuing to cut at the wood.

A few minutes later, he got tired of whittling and went to find himself some flowers as well. Frank watched from a distance, not wanting to disturb. He looked at the thing the tiger was carving. A figure of a lizard, somewhat resembling a gecko. Raptor came back, hands full with various colored wildflowers. "What's that for?" Frank asked. "Theyre for you, sit down and lemme show you." he responded. He sat down and let Raptor sit on his lap. His claws started to dig between the strands of Frank's hair, carefully trying to tie flowers inbetween them. "Ya smell nice." "What?" "Ya smell nice, thats all." "God, you're a nerd. I love you." "Love ya too, cupcake."


End file.
